Whirlwing
Whirlwing is the Thunderdrum who Thornado was trying to protect in "How to Pick Your Dragon". His name was revealed in Dragons: Rise of Berk. Official Description Biography Injury Before the events of "How to Pick Your Dragon", Whirlwing was attacked by some unknown enemy, resulting in him receiving a severe injury to his right wing that prevented him from flying or hunting for his own food. Fortunately, while Whirlwing was resting a cave in order to let his injury heal, another Thunderdrum, later named Thornado, assisted him by protecting Whirlwing and catching fish to feed to him. However, after attempting to raid Bucket and Mulch's fishing boat, Thornado was captured by Stoick and Hiccup, with Stoick choosing Thornado as his future dragon. However, Thornado, knowing that Whirlwing was in danger without him, managed to escape from the Berk Dragon Training Academy, with Stoick, Hiccup, and Toothless following him. They soon discovered Whirlwing hiding in the cave, allowing them to finally learn why Thornado was taking the Berkians' fish. However, a herd of wild boars soon arrived, smelling the blood from Whirlwing's injury and closing in to attack him. Fortunately, once Stoick removed Thornado's muzzle, thus gaining Thornado's trust, the two were able to work together to fend off the boars and save Whirlwing. Soon after, the rest of the Dragon Riders arrived after being summoned by Hiccup, but they found that Stoick and Thornado had already successfully protected Whirlwing. With the approval of Thornado, Hiccup and Stoick brought Whirlwing to Gobber's shop on Berk in order to repair his injured wing, where he received a cast that was permanently placed around the Thunderdrum's wing, enabling him to fly once again. Personality After his injury, Whirlwing was a fearful dragon, attempting to retreat farther into his cave after the arrival of Stoick, Hiccup, and Toothless and the appearance of the attacking wild boars. However, after Stoick and Thornado rescued him from the boars, he appears to have developed a trust in Vikings, as he allowed Hiccup and Stoick to take him to Berk and he allowed Gobber to fix up his wings without protest. Physical Appearance Whirlwing is a light purple Thunderdrum with small white dots on its back and wings. Whirlwing's wing has large holes in it from when a wild boar attacked. As a result, he now wears a dark brown cast around his wings permanently to help him fly. Appearances Dragons: Riders of Berk Whirlwing is introduced in the episode, "How to Pick Your Dragon". Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Whirlwing is a Unique Thunderdrum available through special searches and events. Trivia *Whirlwing was referred to as a male by Stoick and Hiccup, and appears to be close to Thornado. However, some believe that he is actually female and is Thornado's mate, explaining his desire to protect this specific Thunderdrum. *The wild Thunderdrum in "We Are Family, Part 1" and Earsplitter resemble Whirlwing in coloration. *In ''Rise of Berk, Whirlwing has casts around both wings. However, in "How to Pick Your Dragon", only Whirlwing's right wing is injured. Gallery HtPYD-100-Whirlwing1.JPG HtPYD-105-Whirlwing2.JPG HtPYD-107-Whirlwing3.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 19.23 -2012.11.19 00.44.14-.png HtPYD-118-Whirlwing4.JPG HtPYD-120-Gobber5.JPG Whirlwing 19.jpg Whirlwing 17.jpg Whirlwing 16.jpg Whirlwing 14.jpg Whirlwing 11.jpg Whirlwing 9.jpg Whirlwing 8.jpg Whirlwing 5.jpg Whirlwing 3.jpg ROB-WhirlwingEgg.JPG|In "Dragons: Rise of Berk" ROB-WhirlwingBaby.JPG Whirlwing_-_NBG.png References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Tidal Class Category:Males Category:Disabled Dragons Category:Wild Dragons Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Video Game Dragons